ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Valky (Ultraman Ginga)
- 2= }} This was one of the main antagonists of Ultraman Ginga and a member of Dark Lugiel's agents. Stats *Height: 1.8 - 49 m, 14 cm (Spark Doll) *Weight: 100 kg - 22,000 t, 150 g (Spark Doll) *Origin: Planet Valky History Ultraman Ginga Alien Valky was one of the participants of the Dark Spark War. The owner of the Dark Spark, used it to transform all of the Ultramen, monsters and aliens into figures known as Spark Dolls some of which fell to Earth. The owner of the Dark Spark revived him to serve as his emissary. He was return to his physical form and appears as a servant of the being that turned the other monsters and Ultras into Spark Dolls. His mission is to go around and hand out Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks to evil minded individuals and cause chaos. His first targets were a pair of deviants illegally dumping trash in the mountains. They became his first victims using the powers bestowed on them to bring about a Dark Dummy Spark on of their hands, the two were turned into Thunder Darambia and began to rampage under the influence of darkness. Valkie watched as Hikaru battle the new monster as Ultraman Ginga and noted his success and the appearance of the Ginga Spark. From then on he targets more corrupted individuals and in episode 6 he finally ambushes Hikaru's friends (with a pickaxe, a hard hat, and a bandana) and with the help of Tiga Dark grows to giant size to fight Ultraman Ginga. The fight seemed to be in their favor until Tomoya discovers the new Gunpad, leading to Jean-Nine, Tomoya and the Ultra working together to fight the two. Alien Valky is finished of by the Ginga Cross Shoot and turns both him and Tiga Dark back into Spark Dolls, ending the alien's terror. In episode 11, it is likely that Valky returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. New Ultraman Retsuden After Ultraman Ginga ended with Valky becoming a Spark Doll and Hikaru finding him and flicking him in the head and him responding to it in a complant. He then becomes the host of the episode and showcases all the monsters who where Spark Dolls including Tiga Dark. He even goes to show his original apperance and the shows how they were defeated. In the end Hikaru flicks him once again (in his eye) and comedically starts to yell at him and Hikaru (he had to put him up to his ear at one point to hear him shouting) and ending of the episode there. He reappeared in episode 38, alongside Alien Nackle Gray and Alien Icarus on a desert planet after they were sucked into a wormhole. They then talked about Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, the Rush Hunters team, and the monsters they fought. At one point, he and Nackle Gray wonder about what they would look like if they lived in the Rush Hunters' dimension. When they were done, they realize they can't get out of here and curse Ultraman Ginga. In episode 53 (two weeks before the Ultraman Ginga S's first episode), Alien Valky and Nackle were floating in space while commenting on their master's defeat. Alien Icarus showed up and brought them to his self-created pocket dimension where he revealed them to future characters in Ultraman Ginga S as well as the new villains Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Alien Guts Vorst, and Chiburoids all by his retro television. With the episode coming to an end, they found a black hole and race themselves inside to return to Ginga's universe to watch the battle. Ultraman Ginga S Alien Valky, along with Icarus and Nackle Gray, reappeared in episode 16 of Ultraman Ginga S and teamed up with Alien Zetton Berume and the remaining Chiburoids, calling their team as to stop Hikaru, Shou, the UPG, and the Victorians from ruining Dark Lugiel's plan. He went up against Arisa Sugita after she took out a few Chiburoids but was quickly taken out by her combat skills. New Ultraman Retsuden (Episode 90 - onwards) In episode 90, he appears with the other two revealing that they survived the final battle but have to work as janitors for the UPG. In his free time, Alien Icarus invented the Icarus Pad to hack into UPG's Kaiju Database and take a look at Etelgar and all of those serving as his Eteldummies. One time, Icarus used the pad to summon a hallucination of the same girl who kicked his butt as a joke for offending Etelgar. After he brought it back, Valky became furious at him, but he calmed down later. Valky used the pad to look up Ultraman Belial but after Icarus revealed more minions, Valky fought with the others until Nackle Gray noticed Ultraman Victory's new form. After an alarm, Captain Yoshiaki Jinno appeared, busted them, and threatened them to get back to work. In episode 100, Valky, along with the other two aliens and the two UPG members, visited headquarters to celebrate the 100th episode of New Ultraman Retsuden. He then took a look at Kaiser Belial and his army via the Kaiju Database. Near the end of his section, they were going to watch Ultraman Victory in Ultra Fight Victory but they were ordered by Gouki to get back to work, which both surprised and upset-ed the aliens. Powers and Weapons *Teleportation: Alien Valky can teleport anywhere he pleases. *Energy Blasts: Alien Valky can fire a rapid succession of light blue blasts from the tiny gem on his forehead. * : A spiked hook that he utilized in Ginga S, it was similar to the one used by his past incarnations. *Dark Dummy Spark: Given by Dark Lugiel, Alien Valky possess a Dark Dummy Spark. **Dark Dummy Spark Bestow: Granted by Lugiel, Alien Valky can manipulate a target's evil desire and manifested a Dark Dummy Spark for them to DarkLive into any Spark Dolls. Spark Dolls in possession Alien Valky used several Spark Dolls. that were given to him by Dark Lugiel, to take part in his mission by giving them to evil-hearted humans to seed chaos. *Thunder Darambia: Given to a pair of illegal trash dumpers. *Kemur Man: Given to a mad biker. *King Pandon: Given to Sugou Yuuka, a senior who went to the same school as Hikaru and his friends. *Ragon: Given to Chigusa Kuno. *Doragory: Given to Kenta Watarai. Trivia *In this series, Alien Valky had a habit of saying English words, he said them rather fluently. *The Alien Valky suit from Ultraman Mebius is used in this series (only with redder eyes instead of more orange eyes). *In episode 7, Valky along with many other kaiju and seijin are seen cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. *Several clues in the series existed where he is indeed the first incarnation whom Taro fought as seen when both him and Taro recognize each other and even mentioned that he was defeated by Taro's host, Kotaro Higashi in episode 8 of New Ultraman Retsuden (though still mistaken them for the same person). *Alien Valky does say some things in to the reaction of some of the monsters, like him acting as a ghoul for Kemur Man and saying te-he at the beginning of Doragory fight, and during that fight with the Choju and Muruchi II screams with his eyes close as Muruchi II gets his jaw torn of (never shown but, it was to show that it was too violent for kids to see, but shows his arm get ripped of though). *At the end of the episode 8 while Hikaru starts to talk if you listen closely you can still hear him yelling at him. id:Alien Valky (Ultraman Ginga) Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Dark Lugiel Rangers